Playing with Fire
by MarauderPyro
Summary: Olly Lament was never very brave or heroic. She preferred to stay in the back of the group and let everyone else to the talking. She has a horrible past but finds it's hard to escape when she is suddenly chosen to go on a quest with seven other demigods. When she meets Leo Valdez, her life flips upside down. (This isn't going by the book strictly, so it's a little different).
1. Chapter 1

Olly had no idea why she was chosen for the quest. She was the least likely person to succeed and surely wouldn't be any help to the other seven.

She remembered that the three newest campers, along with Annabeth Chase, had left on a quest to retrieve Percy Jackson from the Roman camp on a massive flying warship called the _Argo II_. It had been about a week since they left and everyone at Camp Half-Blood was tense, wondering if it had gone well or not. Yesterday they had received a message from the crew requesting another person to join them on the quest. Olly didn't know the full story, but she was pretty sure it involved a prophecy-uttering harpy, saying that they would need an eighth member. So for some inexplicable reason, Chiron had chosen her to go instead of some fully qualified demigod.

Olly didn't know why she had to go. She was the girl who sat in the back of the classroom and let everyone else do their own thing. She had a mind of her own, and usually her ideas were better and more thought out(In her opinion, anyways), but she didn't want to share them in case people thought it was a stupid decision. She was extremely shy-She didn't know what to say or when to talk, or how to open a conversation without someone thinking that she was weird. Even if you got to know her, she wasn't very different. She would be more at ease, but that was about it.

It was a nightmare, getting claimed by Apollo. True, she did love music and writing. Her mother told her she had a beautiful voice, but she hated singing in front of people. There were too many campers, though, and Cabin #7 was far too crowded. Olly had a severe case of claustrophobia(and too many other phobias, but she didn't want to think about that now), and felt trapped whenever she was in there, so she spent most of her time outside.

The _Argo II_ would be making a detour to Camp Half-Blood to pick her up. Many campers were surprised that Chiron had decided on her, but they didn't argue. They knew he had his reasons. Olly sat up in a tree at the far edge of the camp with her headphones on, listening to music. Her bow was hung up on a branch above her and her quiver of arrows was slung around her back. She prefered long-distance fighting, but if it came to hand-to-hand combat, she had a Swiss army knife that could turned into a dagger or sword. She packed lightly, only bringing her weapons and a few changes of clothing that were in a small backpack.

Olly suddenly bolted up straight. She could see campers leaving their cabins, heading toward a massive warship. The Argo II. She felt sick to her stomach. She had never really met any of the seven before except for Annabeth. Surprisingly, Annabeth was her best(and only) friend at the camp. She was introduced to Percy before, but it had been short. She never talked to any of the others, and no one here had met the Roman demigods yet, save for Jason.

Olly reluctantly put her Swiss army knife in her pocket and grabbed her bow and small backpack and climbed down the tree. She made her way over to the ship with the rest of the demigods, but veered course once Chiron waved her over.

"You have everything you need, correct?" Chiron asked once she reached him. Olly just nodded in response. Annabeth pushed her way through the crowd, who were trying to talk to Percy and the others and smiled at Olly. "Hey. So I'm guessing you'll want to get out of this crowd, right? I'll take you to the ship and show you your room and stuff." she said, turning back around. Olly was so nervous that she had forgotten about her claustrophobia, but now that Annabeth had mentioned it, she felt the familiar feeling of being trapped. She quickly followed suit of broke through the tumult, taking a deep breath once she had done so.

The ship was amazing. That was the only word she could find to describe it. It was huge and detailed as well. Olly stared for a moment, then collected herself and walked after Annabeth.

They walked through the hallway while Annabeth pointed out which room was which. Olly's room was at the very end of the hallway, an extra room that was now needed. Olly put her things away while Annabeth explained what had happened so far. The reached the roman camp and everything was fine until Leo got possessed by an eidolon and unwillingly attacked their camp. The Romans pursued them, but they got rid of them, for no at least. They were setting course for the House of Hades so they could close the Doors of Death, then they could get to Greece and defeat Gaea.

Olly sighed. "I dunno how much of a help I'll be." she said once her friend had finished.

"Stop talking like that. You're an awesome fighter." she encouraged. "How about I take you to meet everyone else?" By now the ship had lifted in the air again.

Olly's shoulders sagged. "Yay." she said sarcastically.

"C'mon, they're not that bad." Annabeth joked, standing up. "You'll fit in just fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Olly didn't say much while Annabeth introduced her. First they came across Piper and Jason, who were in Jason's room studying a map of Greece.

"Hey guys." Annabeth greeted, sitting down on Jason's bed. "Have you met Olly yet?"

They both looked up at the same time, but Piper spoke first. "You've mentioned her before, but no. Hi, Olly." she said with a smile. "Hi." Olly responded with a polite smile. It wasn't hard to tell that Piper was a daughter of Aphrodite. She was pretty and looked like the kind of girl Olly would never be. Jason said hello and Annabeth whisked her away. She also figured that Jason was used to being an authority figure. There was a lot you could tell about someone from a first impression. They ran into Frank and Hazel, who said hi. Olly thought Hazel was nice enough, and Frank seemed a little shy. Olly had seen Nico at camp before, and he and Hazel looked nothing alike. Frank was pretty big, but he looked like a strong fighter. Olly hoped that she seemed like a good demigod instead of a nervous wreck.

"Does _everyone_ here and a boyfriend or girlfriend?" Olly commented after they walked away from Frank and Hazel.

"Everyone except for Leo." Annabeth said. "Anyways, you should seriously try to start a conversation sometime. You can't just go around and say 'hi' whenever someone talks to you."

Olly shrugged. "I know." she muttered. "But you know how I am."

"How 'bout when we see Leo? He's easy to talk to." Annabeth suggested.

"I'm gonna take your word for it." Olly sighed as they walked out on the deck. Annabeth waved over to two figures near the helm. As they got closer, she recognized Percy and figured the other boy, who seemed about her age, must be Leo. He had curly black hair and an impish face and a wild look in his eyes. Olly glanced dubiously at Annabeth.

"We're gonna go down into the Atlantic in a minute." Leo reported distractedly, glancing up at them. For the first time he seemed to notice Olly. He turned around and blinked. "So then you're the new person, right? Daughter of Artemis or something?"

"Apollo. Artemis can't have kids." Olly corrected.

Leo shrugged helplessly. "I always get those two confused. Oh well, what're you gonna do about it?" He said this all in a very fast voice while fiddling with some scraps of metal and screws in his hands. The monitor in front of him made a beeping sound and he whirled around, then grabbed a Wii remote that Olly hadn't noticed before and flicked it once, then the ship lurched and began to descend downwards to the ocean below.

Olly remembered what Annabeth had said about making a conversation. "Is that a...Wii remote?" she asked.

Leo turned around to face her again. "Yep. Pretty ingenious, huh? I was gonna do a guitar from Guitar Hero, but Annabeth wouldn't let me." he complained.

"I barely approved of the Wii remote." Annabeth said, coming over to them. "Anyways, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. You should to, Olly." she added. "Bye, Leo."

Olly followed Annabeth back down the hallway, which made Olly a little uncomfortable since it was kind of small, but she put up with it since Annabeth was right in front of her. Did she mention that she had extreme claustrophobia?

"You and Leo seemed to have hit it off." Annabeth commented.

Olly, who was pretty tired, blinked. "What?"

"He seemed to like you."

"Define 'like'." Olly said.

Annabeth shrugged. "I dunno. He might have a crush on you."

Olly rolled her eyes. "We had a thirty second conversation about my dad and Wii remotes. Call me crazy, but I don't think it mean anything."

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, he needs a friend anyways. Night." she said as she went in her room.

When Olly reached her room, she quickly changed into her pajamas and got in bed. She fell asleep quickly enough, but what Annabeth had said about Leo annoyed her slightly. She definitely didn't feel that way about it, and Olly was pretty sure it was mutual.

Whatever the case, they still had things to do tomorrow. Olly yawne once and let darkness overcome her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Olly had gotten dressed and took a shower. She was pretty much done straightening her unruly hair when Leo's face suddenly appeared in her mirror.

Olly dropped her iron in surprise and burnt her hand a little. "Damn, that's hot." she muttered under her breath.

Leo must have heard her, because he raised his eyebrows and smirked. "I know I am. I have that effect on people." he said snarkily.

Olly chose to ignore that comment. "Why are you in my room?"

"I needed your archery skills. I need something to keep this piece of equipment hanging on a wall, so I figured I'd just use an arrow to keep it up. I need you to shoot it in the wall so it'll stay in there."

Olly looked at him doubtfully. "Why not just use a nail?"

"It's a big piece of equipment."

"Alright." Olly agreed. She dashed to her bed and grabbed her bow and an arrow, then followed Leo out of her room to the control room. There were enormous bronze pipes and gears, and Olly caught sight of a jar of Greek fire connected to a large sphere.

She felt alarm rush through her. The room was small and extremely crowded, with all the electronics and pool noodle-sized tubes. Steam hissed behind them.

_Pull yourself together._ she scolded. They stopped a few yards in front of the wall. "Right there." Leo said, pointing to an x on the wall. Olly nodded and quickly notched the arrow in her bow and shot the x with dead accuracy.

Leo wolf-whistled. "Nice."

Olly nodded curtly. "Uh, thanks. I have to um, go now. I think Annabeth needed to see me." she stammered.

Leo blinked. "Okay." he said. He had barely finished talking before Olly was out the door.

When she reached the hallway, she immediately ran into Annabeth.

"Oh, hey. What were you-"

"Long story." Olly said curtly. "Uh, if Leo asks, you had to ask me what my opinion was on our destination route."

Annabeth didn't seem convinced. "Why're you avoiding him?"

_Is there anything Athena demigods_ can't _figure out?_ Olly thought irritably. "I was in the engine room with him. He needed help with something. I kinda freaked out because it was crowded in there and ran off." she explained shortly.

Annabeth just shrugged. "Oh well, he won't mind."

Olly simply nodded and walked out of her friend's room and back into her own. She wasn't on watch duty at all today and was free to do whatever she wanted. Well, that was until the middle of the night.

"Olly!" a voice hissed, jolting her awake. It was Piper, and Olly was pretty sure she was supposed to be out on deck with Leo for night watch.

"What?" Olly groaned somewhat incoherently. Only Zeus knew why the daughter of Aphrodite was waking her up at three A.M.

"Your turn for watch."

"I'm on watch tonight?"

"Apparently." Piper muttered, who didn't seem happy about being awake at this time either. Without another word, she exited the room.

Olly sighed. Leo was the last person she needed to be with in the middle of the night. She supposed that she couldn't do anything about it, though, and got dressed then walked into the hallway.

Once again, she felt the small corridor closing in on her. Panicked, she started to run, trying to get out as fast as possible. In the pitch black, she didn't notice the person in front of her until she slammed into him.

Olly assumed that they had both fallen down because of the twin thumps on the floor and the groans. The person she ran into swore in Greek quietly, then a flame sprung from the darkness. Olly yelped loudly in surprise and jumped back, only to result in her hitting her head again. She grunted and tried to focus whoever was in front of her.

Leo. Just her luck.

Right as she recognized him, Olly averted her brown gaze to the flame. She knew that he could summon fire, but had never seen him do it before. Plus, she hated looking in people's eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she stammered.

Leo rubbed his head where it had been hit. "No problem." he said nonchalantly. "But why were you running so fast?"

"Oh, uh..." Olly faltered. "I'm kinda claustrophobic..." she muttered.

Leo blinked. "That's it? Gods, I thought a monster was chasing you or something." he laughed. "That explains why you looked so nervous this morning." he added. The son of Hephaestus seemed to have just realized that they were still in the hallway. "Oh, we should probably get to the deck..." He helped Olly up and led her back outside, where she relished in the cool air on her face.

"Sorry again for running into you..." Olly mumbled.

"No problem." Leo said. He brightened suddenly. "Hey, you haven't met Festus yet, have you?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, no. Who's-" she was cut off by Leo dragging her to the front of the ship. Olly glanced around, wondering what they were looking at. "Um-"

"Festus, Olly. Olly, Festus." Leo 'introduced', gesturing to to the bronze dragon figurehead. Much to Olly's surprise, it creaked a response and blew a puff of fire. She yelled in alarm and jumped back. Leo laughed a little. He explained how he had found Festus in the woods and repaired him, and how the head became the figurehead for the Argo II.

"Impressive." Olly stated when Leo finished.

"Yeah." There was a silence for a few moments, then Leo cleared his throat. "Uh, Olly, there's something I-" He was cut off by Piper, Percy, and Annabeth, who ran out to where they were. Just as they did, Olly felt a cold feeling rush through her.

"There's an eidolon on this ship. It just left Frank and Piper used charmspeak on the rest of us to find out where it was. Did you guys feel anything weird?" Percy demanded.

Leo shook his head, but Olly said weakly, "I felt a cold feeling..." She didn't know what an eidolon was, but judging by their looks, she deemed it as a very bad thing.

As if they had done this before, Piper turned to Olly and said persuasively, "Eidolon, leave her body."

Olly felt the cold feeling leave her, but nausea swept over her, and she collapsed on the floor, out cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Olly woke just a moment later.

She rubbed her head where it had hit the deck. She glanced around. Leo, Annabeth, Piper and Percy were staring at her. Olly stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes embarrassedly.. "Um, sorry." she stammered. "I-"

"Don't worry about it." Piper said. "It happens when the eidolon leaves your soul." she said simply.

Olly shuddered at that ominous sentence. "Great." she said shakily. She took her dagger out of its sheath and twisted it in between her fingers distractedly, something she did whens he was nervous or bored.

"Alright, well, the eidolon should be gone for awhile. We can sort it out tomorrow morning." Annabeth said. "I'm going to bed." With that, she, Piper and Percy all left to go back to sleep.

Olly stood there awkwardly for a moment, not really sure what to say. Suddenly, she remembered that Leo was going to say something before the eidolon attack. "Were you going to say something earlier?" she asked. Much to her surprise, Leo looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, no." he said. "You look tired, Olly. Go ahead to bed. The eidolon probably had you drained.

Now that he mentioned it, Olly did notice that she was even more tired than before. "You sure?" she asked hesitantly. Leo nodded and Olly left to go back to bed.

The next day at breakfast, they discussed the eidolon.

"Before you got here, Olly, I three eidolons possessed Leo, Percy and Jason." Piper explained. "I made them swear on the River Styx to never come back. Gaea must have sent a different one this time. But I can't make this new one go away until it invades one of us again." she finished.

Olly sighed quietly to herself as she mulled over this information. A loud clap broke into her thoughts, though. She looked up and saw Leo looking at everyone.

"So apparently, when Frank was possessed last night, he destroyed some stuff in the engine room." Leo stated, looking at Frank, who glared at Leo in return. "Whoa, not accusing anyone here." Leo said, holding his hands up defensively. "But we need supplies. Mostly Celestial bronze, which I figured Hazel could find. The rest of the stuff we need is scattered around the next town that we're coming to. We should go in groups." At the last sentence, all the couples moved closer to their significant other.

"Well, that simplifies things. And Olly and I can go together." Leo decided. Olly was a bit taken aback by how satisfied she was about that-She had only known Leo for about two days now. Normally it took her two months to get acquainted with someone. She waited patiently as Leo began assigning places to people, and finally, he turned to her.

"So where are we going?" Olly asked him.

"A department store." Leo answered. Olly felt her stomach jump a little. She had half-hoped that they would end up in, like, a forest or something, not a public place. She was _not _a people-person. _Suck it up,_ she told herself mentally.

"Alright. Let's go then."


	5. Chapter 5

Leo landed the Argo II on a hill just outside of the town. Frank and Hazel veered off into the forest to get Celestial bronze, and the rest of them headed into the small town.

Olly glanced around as they tried to find their destinations. She lived in a small town when she wasn't at Camp half-Blood, and this place reminded her of her own home. She gazed longingly at some of the houses and broke out of her reverie when someone tapped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, concern written over his face. It took Olly a moment to realize what he was talking about. "Oh...This place reminds me of my town." she said.

Leo was about to respond when Annabeth jabbed him sharply in the rib. "Hey, what was-"

"You needed to go here, right, Repair Boy?" Annabeth said bluntly, gesturing toward a department store.

"Oh yeah. I knew that." Leo lied, gesturing for Olly to follow.

"What're we looking for?" Olly asked once they got in.

"We just need some Greek Fire."

"Do they even sell that in mortal stores?"

"They do if you know who to talk to."

Olly had no reply for that.

"Do you mind watching out for monsters while I go get it?" Leo asked. Olly nodded and he wandered off, going Zeus knows where.

Olly didn't want to stay in the front of the store alone, mainly because of her social anxiety. She reached for her dagger, but stopped and reminded herself that if she took it out, someone would see and call the police on her. Instead, she took a little bit of her hair and started braiding and unbraiding it.

A few minutes earlier, she had noticed a guy around her age, sixteen, loitering nearby and shooting glances at her. Now, it only added to Olly's nerves when he started walking over to her. She pretended not to notice him, but couldn't really avoid him when he tapped her shoulder. He was attractive, but Olly wasn't really drawn to him.

He gave her a cocky smile and said smoothly, "Hey babe, I bet that's not all you can do with those hands."

Olly's face flushed red at what he was suggested. She opened her mouth to stammer a retort when she suddenly felt someone's arm snake around her shoulders protectively.

"She's taken." a familiar voice growled.

The guy glared at whoever it was and sulked off. Olly glanced up saw Leo glaring back at him.

"Um, Leo?" Olly said in a small voice. "What was that all about?"

Leo's hair bursted into flames and he patted them out quickly, before anyone could notice. "Uh, he was being a jerk. Better to lie than to have him take you or something." Leo said with a shrug.

Olly's face was a little pink. She and Leo exited the store wordlessly and met up with the others. Olly noticed Annabeth looking at her as if she suspected something had happened, but no one said anything as they got onto the ship.

When Olly retired to her room, she thought back to the conversation she and Annabeth had on Olly's first day. She remembered how Annabeth hinted that Leo liked her, and for the first time, she considered it. He practically pretended to be her boyfriend to protect her, right? But it was just because that creep came along. But then again, he seemed pretty flustered around her the rest of the day.

Olly decided not to get her hopes up. She would just go on as usual.


	6. Chapter 6

***I will be using direct quotes from the book. I don't own any of the characters except for Olly, nor series***

There were two possible ways for Olly to make friends. Either she spent an incredulously long time with someone, or she and the person just 'clicked.'

Olly spent a long time with Annabeth after she got to camp. Annabeth was one of the first people Olly met at camp, for a reason she didn't want to think about.

With Leo, though, she just kind of clicked with him, and she was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. They did most of their chores together and had the same relationship Leo had with Piper, except that there was no Jason to interrupt all the time.

A few days after the department store incident, Percy called an emergency meeting. They all gathered in the mess hall to hear what he had to say.

"So let's talk about what we're going to do in Charleston." he said once everybody was settled.

"Since when were we going to Charleston?" Olly whispered to Leo.

"Long story, but Percy ran into a god who told him to go to Charleston. There's a map there for the Mark of Athena."

"The what?"

"I'll explain later."

Olly shrugged and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"I can think of two places we should search in Charleston." Jason began. "The museum where they keep a ship from the Civil war is one. A map could be hidden in there. I know they layout-I could lead a team in there." he suggested.

"I wanna go." Leo immediately volunteered.

Jason nodded at him. "And I think Frank should come too. He was great at the aquarium, from what I heard." Frank looked surprised at this, but nodded anyways.

"What's the other place?" Percy asked.

Jason frowned a little and sent an apologetic glance at Piper. "The other place is called Battery-it's a park right by the harbor. The last time I was there...With Reyna...We saw something in the Park. A ghost or some sort of spirit, like a Southern belle from the Civil War, glowing and floating along. We tried to approach it, but it disappeared whever we got close. Then Reyna had this feeling-she said she should try it alone. Like maybe it would only talk to a girl. She went up to the spirit herself, and sure enough, it spoke to her.

"What did it say?" Annabeth demanded.

"Reyna wouldn't tell me. But it must have been important. She seemed...shaken up. Maybe she got a prophecy or some bad news. Reyna never acted the same around me like that."

Olly shuddered inwardly. Anything that could freak out Reyna, the tough Roman warrior she heard about, seemed pretty frightening to her.

"So then the girls should go." Annabeth declared. The other agreed and Olly nodded weakly.

"Right." Leo said, clapping his hands. "We should be there in about ten minutes."


	7. Chapter 7

Olly wasn't thrilled at the idea of looking for a ghost. Actually, she wasn't thrilled by the idea of ghosts.

As they wandered around Battery, Olly kept her eyes out for anything strange. Being a demigod, it wasn't uncommon for her to see weird things though. Olly broke out of her trance when Annabeth jabbed her in the rib.

"So I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since you first joined the quest." she mused.

Olly realized that she was right. "Oh man, yeah. Sorry." she said.

Annabeth shrugged indifferently. "It's fine. I mean, I can see how much you like Leo-"

"_What_?" Olly blurted out.

Annabeth smirked. "Well, yeah. He obviously likes you, and there are more than just me who think you two should get together."

"We're _just friends_, Annabeth!" Olly protested, her face red. Annabeth merely shrugged and didn't say anything el.e

Piper was the first person to notice the ghost. She pointed it out to the rest of them.

"That's not a ghost." Hazel said automatically. Olly had heard about how Hazel died and was brought back by her brother, Nico. Olly figured Hazel knew what a ghost was to tell it apart from something else.

Piper started walking torwards the translucent figure in a dream-like state. Annabeth, Olly and Hazel all exchanged a glance and quickly ran after her.

"It _is_ her." Piper muttered unhappily.

Olly stared at the spirit that was floating towards them. When it reached them, the glow dimmed and it was revealed to be a woman. Olly stared in amazement as the features changed, finally resting on a tall woman with light green eyes, the perfect amount of make-up and curly, auburn hair. Olly felt a jolt of envy run through her.

"Aphrodite." Annabeth said.

"Venus?" Hazel guessed.

"Girls!" Aphordite exclaimed.

Olly found herself having a tea party with a goddess. Aphrodite started talking about the past romantic events in Charleston, all of which went right over her head. The other three asked Aphrodite a few questions, all of the answers embarrassing Piper.

"All of you are such excellent love stories-I mean, girls. You do me proud!"

Olly nearly choked on a cookie as the memories from the conversation she and Annabeth had earlier surfaced.

Aphrodite continued to talk more, and they all listened to the important details. They talked about the Mark of Athena. Hazel interrupted by frantically pointing out Roman eagles.

"It looks like the Romans have arrived to cut you off. I'd get back to your ship in a hurry if I were you. Would you care for some tea cakes to go?" Aphrodite said.

They were halfway across the dock when they ran into the Romans.

Olly had heard about Octavian from Leo-how he cut open stuffed animals for prophecies. He was a legend of Apollo, which Olly found a little disturbing. Seeing him in person, though, he didn't seem like much of a threat. It was the Roman demigods flanking him that made her nervous.

"Drop your weapons and turn around slowly so I can bind your hands." Octavian ordered.

Olly was genuinely confused when Annabeth threw her dagger into the ocean, but a split second later, she understood as a wall of sea water exploded over the Romans.

Percy stood where they had vanished, holding Annabeth's dagger. "You dropped this."

"Let's hurry." Hazel warned.

They all ran to the Argo II, but the force of the water had tugged Olly's bow out of her hand and sent it sprawling to the other side of the dock. Olly decided that she would make it back in time and ran towards her weapon.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Octavian's voice sounded behind her: "There's a Greek over here!"

Olly remembered getting hit on the head, and everything turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the gloom. When they did, Olly could make out details in the room.

It seemed like a small room, about the size of a shed. In it, there was one side table and a cot. Other than that, it was completely bare. It seemed to be made out of stone.

Panic welled in her throat. She had no idea where she was. She guessed that the Romans had gotten a hold of her. It dawned on her how small the room was and she backed against the wall, whimpering. The walls seemed to be closing in on her. Olly opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Suddenly, the door opened.

Olly had never seen Reyna in person, but she assumed it must be her, from Jason's description. Reyna's face was absolutely emotionless.

"So you're the Greek Octavian captured." she mused, looking Olly up in down. Olly clamped her mouth and tried forcing herself to calm down. If there was one thing she learned about the Romans, it was to not let your fear show around them.

"I don't remember you from when Percy's friends visited the first time. But that will be answered in the senate meeting. Follow me, Greek."

Going through the middle of Camp Jupiter had been bad enough. Her hands had been tied behind her back and every demigod she passed by gave her a look of pure loathing. Some even ran up to her to attack her, but Reyna stopped them.

Standing in front of all the senators and Lares made her extremely uneasy. Olly kept her eyes on the floor and tried to ignore the stares, but it didn't help much.

"Were you present at the time the Greek's warship came to Camp Jupiter?" Octavian demanded.

Olly finally found her voice. "No." she responded quietly.

"How did you end up with them?"

"I was told to go on the quest. They picked me up at Camp Half-Blood." she said quickly.

It continued on like this. Octavian and Reyna questioned her, but they only really asked questions they knew the answers too. Finally, it was over and Olly was escorted back to her makeshift shed.

Olly expected Reyna to leave when she got back in, but she stayed.

"Your execution will be tomorrow morning."

Olly felt her stomach drop. "What-"

"I talked to Annabeth at Fort Sumter. I told her that bringing her to Camp Jupiter would stop the violence. It will quench the Legion's thirst for blood, for now at least. Annabeth refused, apparently she wasn't aware of your capture..."

"I didn't do anything, though. I wasn't there when Leo fired on you guys! It was an accident anyways- he was possessed by an eidolon-" she stuttered.

"Octavian has left me no other choice." Reyna said in a steely voice. She turned around and exited, closing the door behind her.

Olly slid against the wall. She was going to be killed. Tomorrow. Frantically, she began going through her pockets, anything that could help her. Nothing.

She was just about to give up hope when she remembered something. Olly stripped off her hoodie and reached into the hood. There was a secret pocket there for emergencies, and she was pretty sure this counted as one. In it, there was a golden drachma and a her iPod.

Olly tilted the back of her iPod so she could create a rainbow with the dim light. As soon as she saw it, she threw a drachma in and recited the phrase for an Iris Message.

The feautures of the Argo II shimmered into view. Olly spotted Hazel and called out to her. Hazel turned her head in surprise and saw Olly through the Iris Message. "Guys! Olly's using Iris Message!" she called.

Almost immediately, everyone's faces came into view. Olly nearly melted in relief. "I'm gonna make this short. I'm at Camp Jupiter. I was just interrogated at a senate meeting and apparently I'm schedules to be killed tomorrow morning."

Jason's face turned dark. "Octavian's idea, I'm guessing." he muttered. "We'll be there as soon as we can."


	9. Chapter 9

Thankfully, there were no explosions. There was actually a lot of secrecy.

It was the middle of the night when it happened- Olly guessed around three in the morning. She tried to stay up as late as possible, but could feel herself nodding off. She made herself sit on the uncomfortable floor(not that the cot was very comfortable in the first place) sos he wouldn't pass out(she had done a lot of that in the past few days).

There were two grunts followed by two thumps outside of her makeshift room, which Olly assumed were the guards being knocked out. She stood up and staggered slightly, blinking the tiredness out of her eyes. The door swung open and Leo stood there, looking very pleased with himself. Frank and Jason stood behind him.

Olly immediately sprinted out and relished the cold air and openness. She felt so trapped back in there, as if the walls were going to collapse on her any moment...

"Are you okay?" Leo asked her,breaking into her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Just a little shaken up. How'd you guys get in here?"

Leo grinned. "Mostly my mechanical abilities. Jason and Frank helped a little."

"Hey!" Frank protested.

"Just kidding." Leo said quickly. "But yeah, we just snuck in because Jason knew some secret ways in. Then we knocked out these guys and took their key."

"We should probably get out of here." Jason warned. He led the way back from where they came from, which was in a sewer near the bathhouse. From there, they had to trek about a mile where the Argo II had landed.

"I can't believe you guys didn't get caught." Olly commented in amazement as they walked. Frank and Jason were a few steps ahead of her and Leo, talking about Camp Jupiter.

Leo merely shrugged. "Well, it was kind of hard. Frank kept tripping-"

"Valdez." Frank warned.

Despite it being the middle of summer, and the hoodie she was wearing, a sharp wind blew through the valley the were walking through and Olly shivered. Leo must have noticed it and hesitantly wrapped his arm around her. "Dude, how are you cold?" he joked lightly.

Olly hoped that he wouldn't notice her blush in the darkness. "Uh, I dunno." was all she could say.

They eventually reached the Argo II, where Olly was bombarded by questions. She wasn't exactly sure how she managed to answer all of them in her tired state, but she filled them in on what happened. Leo had left to go set course for wherever they were going next, but Olly caught Annabeth sending her a knowing smirk before he removed his arm.

It was four thirty in the morning when Olly retired to her bed. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep. She was stubborn and refused the fact that he liked her- she didn't want to get her hopes up that someone would actually have a crush on her. Olly didn't admit the fact that she might like Leo a little bit either.

Olly sighed to herself. She would sort this all out some other time.


	10. Chapter 10

Couldn't she just get some sleep for _once?_

Olly woke up suddenly because someone was shaking her. She rolled over and saw Leo, who had his three pound club hammer in one hand. His other was shaking Olly''s shoulder.

"What-"

"Uh, long story short, there's an angry god on the ship. Percy told me to get everyone up. I would take your bow and arrow, if I were you."

In less than a minute, she and Leo were racing down to the deck. Thankfully, Olly had fallen asleep in her clothes. She would look a lot less intimidating in her pajamas.

Olly wondered what god could _possibly _want to kill them now. It was either a Roman god, which she found unlikely because the gods knew the attack on Camp Jupiter was accidental, or someone that had a grudge against any of them.

A grudge.

Olly faltered slightly as she ran. It couldn't be...no, she refused to believe it. Percy had a made a lot of gods angry, right? It must have been one of _his_ enemies, not hers.

They reached the deck to find that everyone had assembled in a semi-circle around someone talking. Olly and Leo joined them, and when she saw who it was, she backed up a step and bit her lip.

Holy Hera, it _was_ him.

"I know you." Percy said. "You're Phobos, the god of Phobias. Son of Ares."

"Yeah. I remember you, Jackson." Phobos sneered. "But there's someone else who who I've met more recently."

The seven demigods all seemed confused. Olly just took another step back. She was shaking with fear now, memories surfacing with harsh vividness.

"Olly?" Leo asked in a concerned voice.

"I told you I wasn't done with you." Phobos said, swinging his sword idly. His eyes were on her.

"What's he talking about, Olly?" Piper asked, drawing her dagger.

Olly made the mistake of looking into Phobos's eyes. Immediately she felt pure terror run through her. Walls were closing in on her, the other demigods were laughing at her, talking about her behind her back, she was standing up on a small pillar at a dizzying height...Almost any phobia you could imagine was what she was experiencing.

"Olly, snap out of it!"

She broke out of her trance when Leo yelled at her desperately. Now they were fighting against Phobos and seemed to be winning. The rest of the battle was a blur. Olly was pretty sure she didn't do anything except stand there, which she felt pretty guilty about.

Eventually, Phobos disappeared in a shower of yellow dust. It was eerily quiet after that and Olly was aware of everyone watching her.

"Um...I had a bad experience with Phobos once...Made him mad once..." she mumbled, fiddling with her dagger.

Understanding dawned on Annabeth's face. Of course, she would get it. No one else would, though. "Guys, I don't think he'll be back. Why don't we just go get cleaned up?" The tone in her voice suggested that if anyone disagreed, things would get interesting. Everyone nodded in agreement and started to drift off to wherever they needed to go.

Olly reached her room as fast as possible. So he hadn't been bluffing. It had been about seven months. How could she have let him slip her mind?

Olly jumped nervously when Leo poked his head in. "Uh, mind if I come in?"

Olly shook her head and Leo sat down on her bed next to her. "What was that all about?" he asked.

She didn't say anything for a moment. She didn't know who she could trust any more. But she was pretty sure Leo wouldn't say anything to anyone else.

"Before I was born." she said hesitantly. "Phobos liked my mom. He wanted to, uh, have a kid with her, but she didn't like him back. He was mad, so he warned her that he'd get revenge. Well, a few years later my mom gave birth to me, and Phobos figured out that Apollo was the father. I was actually claimed when I was thirteen, but my mom never took me to Camp Half-Blood. She was afraid Phobos would attack me. Apollo has to claim his at age thirteen at the latet, so I was just sitting in my room when it happened. It really freaked me out and I never told anyone. But eventually she did take me there and dropped me off at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. She thought I could make it to the border. She drove away and I was halfway there when..." Olly's voice cracked. "Phobos appeared and he attacked my thoughts. I've always been a nervous person, but he sent it to the extreme...I'm afraid of a lot of things now. I got knocked unconscious. I guess Annabeth found me and took me to the infirmary. I was there for about a week."

Leo blinked. "I remember Jason and Piper telling me about a camper who Annabeth found near the border. He said she was really shaken up."

Olly nodded. "That would be me..." She glanced over at Leo and noticed a gash on his arm. Had it been there the entire time?

"Is that from the battle?" she asked. Leo looked at it and winced. "Yeah."

"You should've taken care of that." she said.

Leo shrugged. "You're more important."

That comment warmed Olly. "Still...It looks pretty bad. I can fix it if you want."

"How're you gonna do that?"

"Apollo's children have healing powers." she said. "We have to sing a hymn to our father." she explained.

"Alright. I've never heard you sing before." Leo said, holding out his arm.

"I never sing in front of people." Olly said.

"Well, you do now." Leo said promplty. Olly rolled her eyes and touched the wound. Leo flinched but didn't move otherwise. Olly quietly sang in Ancient Greek, watching as the gash healed over into a scar. She pulled away when it was done, a little embarrassed.

"Wow." Leo said. "You have an awesome voice."

Olly shook her head. "Uh, nah. It's not that great."

"Are you kidding me?"

Olly ignored this. A bell rang, signaling that it was lunch time. She didn't even eat breakfast yet.

"C'mon." Leo said with a grin. "Let's go get something to eat.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone ate in silence for a few moments. Olly was ware of people glancing over at her, but they didn't say anything.

"So we've been thinking." Annabeth started, breaking the silence.

"Don't think. It's bad for your health." Leo interrupted.

"Like I was saying." Annabeth said, sounding irritated. "Piper and Hazel and I were talking earlier. When was the last time you guys ever felt like _normal teenagers_?"

Silence was the answer.

"So we decided that we should just have a sleepover or something. No talking about our impending doom, or Gaea, or the Romans. Just acting like regular kids." Piper added.

Judging from everyone's looks, they all thought it was a great idea. Olly had never been invited to a sleepover before, though.

"Cool." Piper said. "So since Annabeth's room is the cleanest, how 'bout we all go there at about ten?" No one argued.

"So where are we going to next?" Olly asked.

"Rome." Leo responded. "Annabeth needs to find the Athena Parthenos, and that's where we think Hazel's brother Nico is. Apparently he's been trapped in a bronze vase by two giants."

Olly thought about that. She had never met Nico di Angelo before but heard about him. She wanted to ask how he could even fit in a vase, but decided it must have been magic of some sort.

Hazel looked at Leo. "So Sammy-I mean, Leo, how long is it going to take us until we get there?"

Olly gave Hazel an odd look, but it seemed as if this happened frequently, because no one else seemed confused. Why was she calling him Sammy?

"We should get there tomorrow afternoon." Leo reported. "You know, if the Romans don't have any unexpected surprises."

Olly shifted uncomfortably. "I'm really sorry about that guys." she said sheepishly. "I've probably damaged the chances we have with getting the Romans on our side."

Percy shrugged. "It wasn't as if they were gonna help us anyways." he said.

They eventually lapsed into small talk.

"So, um, how come Hazel called you Sammy?" Olly asked Leo hesitantly.

"She said that I looked a _lot _like her past boyfriend, Sammy." Leo said. "I must act a lot like him too, because she keeps getting the names confused." he added.

Olly imagined how weird that must be. It was enough to come from the 1940s into the modern world, but having to see a copy of her old boyfriend must be just plain bizarre.

Olly felt a twinge of jealously. Hazel had a different boyfriend now and didn't need to be involved with Leo, right?

Right.


	12. Chapter 12

"So let's start with...Seven minutes in heaven." Percy declared grinning evilly.

Several groans followed this. Olly had never played the game before, but knew how it worked and wasn't exactly thrilled either. Actually, scratch that. She was as scared as hell.

Olly wondered how every other girl managed to look flawless in whatever they wore. Olly had simply stopped trying. She just wore a pair of shots and an oversized shirt for pajamas.

That wasn't what she was worried about. It was the thought being trapped in a closet with some other guy and having to make out with them. On the awkward scale from one to ten, it ranked a twenty.

Annabeth held out her Yankee's cap and placed her Camp Half-Blood necklace in. "Girls put in an object. Guys will pick from the hat." she instructed. Piper put in a bracelet Jason gave her and Hazel put in a picture of her mother. Olly placed in a necklace with a small glass jar on the end, which was filled with water and glitter. It was the only piece of jewelry she had-she always wore it but tucked it underneath her shirt. She didn't want anyone else to see it, but she had nothing else to put in the hat.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Percy volunteered, reaching into the hat. He pulled an object and looked at Piper. "Oh gods, Annabeth is gonna kill both of us." He had pulled out Piper's bracelet.

Annabeth scowled. "Get it over with." she muttered. Jason looked just as upset as Annabeth.

It continued on like this. Jason ended up picking Annabeth, which neither of them were happy about. Both couples only did one kiss and ended up waiting the rest of the seven minutes, though.

"So I guess it's you and me, Olly."

She didn't even notice that Leo picked out from the hat. He was holding her necklace. Olly felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Uh, yeah." Olly squeaked. She and Leo were herded into the closet, then the door clicked shut.

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "So, uh, have you ever played this game before?" Leo asked her.

Olly shook her head, then remembered that Leo wouldn't be able to see her. "No."

"Oh. Neither have I." There was a few more minutes of silence.

""Uh, if you don't want to kiss, we could just tell them that we did." Olly said, trying to dissolve the awkward tension.

"Of course I want to kiss you." Leo said, sounding surprised.

Olly blinked in confusion. "Wh-"

She was cut off by the feel of Leo's lips on hers. In the back of her mind, she dimly registered that they tasted like mint. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Was this really happening?

Olly wasn't sure exactly how long it lasted. They were cut off abruptly when the door flew open, and there stood a smirking Annabeth. "Well, hello." she said brightly. "Having fun?"

"Sh-shut up." Olly muttered, walking back to where she was sitting.

The rest of the night was spent with the demigods just talking, carefully avoiding anything that had to do with their quest. Annabeth ranted on about how stupid Percy could be sometimes and Jason, Piper and Leo talked about some near-death experiences they had while working on the Argo II.

Olly pretended to not notice how many times Leo glanced her way. She once again found herself thinking about whether she liked him or not, and if he liked her. It was just one kiss, and it was practically the game rules that they had to. But then she remembered when he pretended to be her boyfriend when that guy was flirting with her that one time.

Finally, she came to a conclusion. Leo probably liked her, and she was pretty sure she liked him back.


End file.
